


A Different Kind Of First Date

by DamnItMish



Series: One Hell Of A Family [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Step-Parent Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26111452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnItMish/pseuds/DamnItMish
Summary: Lucifer and Chloe finally want to go on their first date but Trixie gets sick and they have to improvise.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen, Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: One Hell Of A Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912564
Comments: 19
Kudos: 347





	A Different Kind Of First Date

The first time Chloe genuinely considered the fact that Lucifer may make a good step-parent one day was on their first official date as a couple. Chloe stood in front of her bedroom mirror, nervously fidgeting with the fabric of her dress while looking at herself. She considered changing her outfit the third time this evening. At least until she heard someone entering her bedroom. She turned around and looked at Maze who was leaning against her door frame.

“Looking hot, Decker,” Maze said and wiggled her eyebrows “Such a shame you can’t actually leave the house,” Maze shrugged before turning around and going back to the living room without any further explanations.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Chloe yelled after her, swiftly following Maze to the living room.

“Your offspring just vomited all over her stuffed animals,” Maze said, her face as emotionless as always.

“What?” Chloe said and started running to her daughter’s bedroom. The smell of vomit hit her immediately after opening the door. Trixie was standing beside her bed wearing stained Pyjamas, tears still rolling down her face, probably from the exhaustion that comes with throwing up.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Trixie sniffled, her eyes not leaving her dirty bed full of dirty stuffed animals.

“Oh no, baby. You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Chloe reassured her as she made her way over to her daughter and pulled her in for a hug “We will get you some clean pajamas and Maze can clean up the mess,” Chloe said and soothingly rubbed Trixie’s back.

“I can do what now?” Maze said as she suddenly appeared in the doorway.

“Can you please clean up the mess, Maze?” Chloe asked while already grabbing some fresh pajamas for Trixie and gently pushing Trixie in the direction of their bathroom “I’m sure you got used to cleaning up vomit when you were a bartender at LUX.”

Maze looked at Chloe with hard eyes. Her eyes softened however as they reached Trixie who still looked really shaken up “Urgh, fine,” Maze said and rolled her eyes.

“Thank you so much,” Chloe said a little louder so Maze could hear her as she and Trixie were already reaching their bathroom. That’s when the doorbell rang.

“Lucifer is here!” Trixie said and her whole face lightened up despite the circumstances she was currently in “You can go, Mummy. I can clean myself up and change into my pajamas on my own, I promise!” Trixie said and nodded almost violently.

“Are you sure?” Chloe asked and just sighed in defeat after Trixie gave her a thumbs-up as she already started taking off her pajama top “I’ll be right back,” Chloe gave Trixie one last smile before heading to their front door.

She found a smiling Lucifer as she opened it.

“Good evening, Detective,” Lucifer smiled at her for a second before his face suddenly fell “Are you alright, Detective?” he asked, the worry clear in his voice.

“Hi, Lucifer,” Chloe said a little taken back that he was able to read her so well “Actually, I’m not sure. Trixie is sick,” Chloe sighed.

Before Lucifer got the chance to answer, Maze interrupted them, “She isn’t just sick, she  _got_ sick all over her bed and Decker made me clean it up,” Maze crossed her arms in front of her chest.

Lucifer’s face scrunched up in disgust “That’s not good,” he said dryly “So, I guess we are staying in tonight then?” he added and took a step inside the house to shut the front door behind him.

Chloe couldn’t help but be surprised by the Devil’s willingness to stick around her really sick daughter.

She heard Maze scoff behind her “You did it, Decker. You got him whipped,” was the last thing she said before wandering off, supposedly to hide inside her room.

“Are you sure, you want to stay?” Chloe asked and got Lucifer’s lips softly meeting her own as an answer.

“It’s technically still our first date, right?” Lucifer said and shrugged “Does the little urchin like to watch movies?” Chloe felt a warm feeling spreading in her stomach.

“We can watch The Lion King!” Trixie suddenly yelled from behind Chloe.

“And you are absolutely sure, you want to stay?” Chloe asked to reassure herself once again.

“Yes,” Lucifer said and gently took Chloe’s hand in his “You should get into some more comfortable clothes, Detective,” he suggested and kissed her forehead “In the meantime, I will go discuss the movie choice with your offspring.”

Chloe watched as Trixie took Lucifer’s hand and basically dragged him to their couch while she excitedly babbled on about their new Disney Plus subscription. She stared at them for a few seconds before making her way to the kitchen to put on a kettle and make some tea. As the water started heating up she followed Lucifer’s suggestion and went to her room and put on something more comfortable. She decided on wearing some sweatpants and a hoodie.

“You know what movie would be even more fun to watch?” was the first thing Chloe heard Trixie say as she entered their living room again “Tangled. It’s about a girl who is locked in a tower and beats the shit out of the guy who tries to save her,” Trixie babbled.

“No swearing,” Chloe warned as she put their tea mugs down on the living room table and sat down between Trixie and Lucifer on the couch “How is your stomach doing, Monkey?” she asked.

“Much better,” Trixie nodded “I probably just ate something weird but if I have to throw up again, I will try to make it to the bathroom this time,” she explained with a shrug.

“Excellent,” Lucifer said with a disconcerting look on his face “Please, try not to throw up on me, small human,” he said fidgeting uncomfortably in his seat.

Trixie rolled her eyes “I just said, I will try to make it to the bathroom, didn’t I?” she said and a sudden cheeky smile appeared on her face “Unless,” she said, stood up and made her way to the other side of the couch “It makes you uncomfortable if I’m sitting even further away from the bathroom,” she said and gently pushed Lucifer so he was forced to make room for her and therefore settle in between Chloe and Trixie.

“You are truly evil, child,” Lucifer said and raised an eyebrow at Trixie, clearly impressed.

“I know,” Trixie sighed in relief and curled up next to Lucifer.

Lucifer now turned to Chloe “Your offspring is evil,” he said and a proud smile spread on his face “And you look really pretty,” he added and his smile turned soft.

“I’m literally wearing sweatpants, Lucifer,” Chloe laughed and rolled her eyes fondly.

“I know,” Lucifer leaned over and whispered in Chloe’s ear “They are easier to get you out of though,” he smiled smugly at her.

“You clearly have never taken care of a sick child before,” Chloe laughed but leaned in to kiss him anyway.

“Ewww,” Trixie said and gave Lucifer’s shoulder a light push “Kissing boys is gross, Mom,” she complained.

Lucifer returned the favor by pushing Trixie off the couch “Shut up and start the movie, small human,” Trixie sat on the floor, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“I’m sick,” Trixie said and started pouting. Chloe immediately saw how much Trixie exaggerated the whole thing “You’re mean,” Trixie added but took her place next to Lucifer again none the less.

“I know,” Lucifer said and ruffled Trixie’s hair “I’m the devil after all,” he grinned.

Trixie mockingly glared at Lucifer before taking the remote and starting the movie.

Chloe saw Trixie yawn almost immediately after she pressed play on the movie. Therefore Chloe decided it was much more interesting to see her daughter shuffle closer and closer to Lucifer the more tired she got. Chloe herself followed her lead pretty soon and cuddled into Lucifer’s chest. Lucifer immediately put his arm around her. Normally she wasn’t as comfortable with PDA but she didn’t really mind it around Trixie. Trixie had seen them dance around each other for years so she was already kind of used to it. As the last song of the movie started playing Trixie’s head had finally landed on Lucifer’s shoulder. Chloe felt Lucifer tense up for a quick second but also saw him putting his arm around Trixie to make her more comfortable after getting over the first shock. Her daughter was fast asleep, leaning against her boyfriend, as the movie ended.

“What am I supposed to do with the small human?” he said and his face was genuinely confused now “Do I just sleep on the couch?” Lucifer said and Chloe couldn’t quite tell if he was serious or not.

“Just let me bring her to her room,” Chloe whispered and did just that. She gently picked her up, realizing how heavy the 12-year-old was now, and put her to bed. She closed Trixie’s door behind her and shuffled over to Lucifer who was still sitting on the couch “I’m sorry we couldn’t go out tonight,” Chloe murmured as she sat down next to Lucifer and gently started playing with his hair.

Lucifer closed his eyes, clearly enjoying the gesture “I don’t care what we do as long as you’re there,” he murmured, his eyes still closed as leaned even more into Chloe’s touch.

“You’re going to be a great step-devil someday,” Chloe joked, desperately hoping the joke won’t send Lucifer in full-blown panic mode.

Lucifer opened his eyes now to look at Chloe, obviously not used to that particular title as his eyes widened “If your name wasn’t Chloe Decker, I would be running for the hills right now,” he said, his tone dry.

“Well, lucky for me, I am Chloe Decker,” Chloe laughed and kissed Lucifer’s cheek “And even luckier for me, you love me,” Chloe stood up from the couch now, taking Lucifer’s hand in hers to pull him up from the couch as well.

"I do love you," he smiled gently at Chloe “How thin are these walls?” Lucifer asked his smile had now turned cocky.

“Are you sure, you want to sleep over?” Chloe said in a mocking tone “Trixie could get the wrong idea and assume you’re moving in,” Lucifer just glared at Chloe before he started tickling her and pushing her in the direction of her bedroom.

“You are evil, Detective,” he said while doing so.

“Well, not sure if you know but my boyfriend is the devil,” Chloe laughed as they entered her bedroom “So, I’m not surprised,” and pulled Lucifer close enough to kiss him before he even got the chance to respond.


End file.
